Hello I'm Your mind
by titaniumandtorn
Summary: Prussia and Austria have a chid. After seven years of her life she is struck and killed by a drunk uncle.


"Glibert get up, Clara wil be late to school," I yell as I grab Clara's backpack. God for an 7 year old she had an unusually heavy backpack.

"Wow Clara what is in this thing?" I ask as she comes to grab it.

"All my suplies. It is the first day," Clara says. She looks adorable in her leggings. She has a flowery shirt on and her long brown hair falls in waves over her shoulders. I can't help but smile. She doesn't need glasses and she always has this smirk on her face like her father. I start to yell one more time but just then Gilbert practically falls in the hall trying to put his shoes on.

"Morning Roddy," Gilbert says. My name is Roderich Edelstein. I'm Clara Beilshmidt's proud mother. She is just growing up way too fast. Pretty soon Gilbert will be walking her down the isle. I can't even think of that.

"Come on you're gonna be late," I say and run out the door.

"Race ya," She says. She runs out the door and I stay behind with Gilbert, my head on his shoulder holding his hand.

"Hey not so far ahead!" I yell.

"Stop worrying and let her be a kid," Gilbert says. We live Cati-corner from the school so she doesn't have far to walk. I watch from the ditch. She runs quickly across the street as a car looks to be speeding in the distance.

"Don't cross yet Clara!" I yell and she stops in her tracks. The car is starting to make me nervous. It looks to be going way to fast. Suddenly everything is in slow motion. The car swerved towards Clara. I jump to reach her but Gilbert grabs my shoulder.

"CLARA!" I yell. She turns to look at me with fear in her eyes before the car runs her over and flips into the ditch.

"Let go of me Gilbert!" I yell and free myself from his grip. I hurry towrads the car. It didn't fall on top of her. It knocked her on her back and landed in the ditch behind her. I can't stand the sight. Blood is caked in her perfect hair. Her eyes are closing ever so slowly and her breaths are short puffs. Then in the blink of an eye her breathing stops and her eyes close. Gilberts on the phone with the cops but I can tell it's too late. By now there are 5 policemen 7 teachers 3 parents 6 neighbors and 4 paramedics here. The driver of the car has stumbled out and the worst part about it was he looked at me. Straight in the eye and laughed.

"What are you doing on the ground? Did I hit a deer or something?" He asks. I can't hold it in any longer. I start to sob and can't stop. Gilbert rushes to my side.

"Why did you stop me?" I yell.

"I knew you couldn't save her and I didn't want to lose you both," Gilbert says.

"At least I would've been with her," I cry into her shirt. Suddenly the sirens seem very distance. I barely hear the policeman say "Hands behind your back, sir," To the man in the car. I hear distant footsteps as the driver takes off on foot.

I stare at my daughters face. Suddenly her life flashes before my eyes.

I don't know whose eyes I see myself through but it's not mine. I see myself holding Clara for the first time. Then I watch as she opens her eyes. What beautiful eyes she had. Those eyes then are full of fear as I remember her first day of school.

"You'll be fine, I'll be here when you get home," I say and she smiles. She walks out the door, her pigtails bouncing. I wave as she walks away. Once it's out of sight, I head back inside. I started to cry at the thought of my baby growing up. Then I see her bouncing pigtails straighten at her first piano lesson. She tries her best to be perfect but I remind her its her first lesson and it won't be perfect. Then I'm back to this morning when she jumped onto the bed Gilbert and I share.

"Guess what today is!" She said excitedly.

"Your first day of 2nd grade," I said rolling over and grabbing my glasses from the bedside table. When I put them on I'm back to present times. Almost everyone is gone except for a paramedic loading Clara to a stretcher and Gilbert with his arms around me still in the ditch. The car is being towed away. Gilbert follows the paramedic after helping me to my feet. This is exactly what I've feared since the day she was born. That I may have to watch her die.


End file.
